Pewter Gym, Here I Come!
Pewter Gym, Here I Come! is the eleventh episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Butch and Cassidy in the Pewter City police station. Cassidy: Okay. We need to escape. Butch: We can just wait till the boss bails us out! Cassidy: Giovanni won't do it again! And we need to show him that we can escape! Butch: Right, so we get a better reputation! Cassidy: Right, Butch! Butch: You.....You said my name right! The scene changes to Jill, Scott, Eevee and Bulbasaur entering Pewter City. Scott: We're here! We're here! Jill: I know. Scott: I gotta have a good plan when I fight the Gym Leader. I gotta expect everything! Jill: I know what can help! Scott: What? Jill: Training your Remoraid. Scott: Why do you say that? I think I should train my Eevee, because I just got it! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee jumps into Scott's arms. Jill: I don't think so. Scott: Um... Why not? Jill: Your Remoraid evolves into a Octillery. Octillery can battle on land. And in case you haven't noticed, one of Remoraid's disadvantages is its can-only-battle-in-water thing. Plus, Rock type are weak against Water. Scott: Well, I guess that's a good point. Jill: The only problem is that there isn't much areas of water here. Scott: How is it that you know so much about Remoraid, isn't it from another Region. Jill: That, my friend, is a secret. Scott: Are you kidding me? Jill: I know! You can battle against my Ditto! That way we can learn what moves it has! Scott: Yay! I like battling agaist you!! ...except when you win. Jill: But again, where do we find water? The scene changes back to Butch and Cassidy in jail. Cassidy: We can't exactly get out without out Pokemon. That dumb officer Jenny girl took them. Butch: Maybe we can convince that Growlithe to get the key or one of our Pokeballs! Butch stares at Officer Jenny's Growlithe across the room. Butch: Here, little Pokemon! Come to uncle Butch! Growlithe walks over to the outside of their holding cell. Growlithe: Grow! Growlithe! Cassidy: It's not gonna listen to you! It is a highly trained Pokemon! Butch: Hush! Cassidy, do you have a bone on you? Cassidy: Why would I have a bone on me? Butch: Bones come in handy! Cassidy: No.... They don't. Butch: Wait I got it! Cassidy rolls her eyes. Butch (trying to sound like Officer Jenny): Growlithe, Go get the key! Go.... Get it, Growlithe! Cassidy: Butch, you're embarrasing me! AND I'M IN JAIL!!! Butch (trying to sound like Officer Jenny): Hush! Ahem. Growlithe, go get a Pokeball. Growithe fires a Flamethrower attack on Butch's face. Cassidy: Let me try. Butch: Fine! Cassidy: Growlithe, dear. Could you be so kind and get auntie Cass the key? Growlithe: Grrrow? Cassidy: If you get me the key, then i'll get you a nice big Cubone! Growlithe: Gowlithe! Growlithe runs to the back and comes back carrying a large key in its mouth. Butch: How come that worked on you?? Cassidy: Feminine over powers masculine! Cassidy takes the key and opens the cage. Cassidy: Run, Butch, Run! Officer Jenny: What's all the nois- Butch: Grab the Pokeballs! Cassidy rumages through a box of Pokeballs and picks one out. Cassidy: This one is mine! It hasta be! Officer Jenny presses a button and an alarm goes off. Cassidy: Go, Tentacruel! Cassidy throws her ball into the air and a red beam of light flashes out and morphs into a Pokemon. Cassidy: Use, Protect! Tentacruel's eyes start to glow red, and blue shockwaves come flying out of its mouth, forming a barrier. Butch: Can't get us now! Cassidy and Butch retreive their Pokemon and run away. The scene changes back to Jill and Scott, now near a beach. Scott: A beach! This is perfect! Jill: I love going to the beach! Scott and Jill approach the beach, where many young trainers are building sand castles, surfing, tanning, and just relaxing. Scott walks over to the ocean and releases his Remoraid into it. Scott: Okay, Remoraid. We're gonna fight against Jill and make you stronger! Remoraid: Remoariad! Jill: New deal. We only battling if afterwards we can chill at the beach. Scott: Deal! Jill: Come on out, Ditto! Jill throws her Pokeball into the air and out pops a purple glob. Ditto: Ditto! Jill: Use, Transform! Ditto's body glows yellow and it slowly transforms into a complete replica of Remoraid. Scott: That's so cool! Ditto: Rem. Remoraid! Jill: I'll let you start! Scott: Use, Water Gun! Remoraid swims around its replica, and fires a Water Gun attack at it. Jill: Dodge! Ditto dives into the water and avoids the water. Jill: Now, Aurora Beam! Ditto releses a multicolored ray from its mouth and it hits Remoraid. Scott: Hey, not so tough, Jill! We trying to make Remoraid evolve! Jill: Sorry, i'm just eager to start tanning! Scott: Use, Hyper Beam! Jill: Use what now? Remoraid: Rem? Scott: Didn't you hear me, Remoraid? Use Hyper Beam! Jill: Don't be ridiculous, Scott! He can't use Hyper Beam! Scott: ....Oh Jill: BubbleBeam! Ditto's mouth glows blue and it fires multiple bubbes at Remoraid, and they hit the fish Pokemon, and it starts sinking. Scott: No, You're kidding! Jill: Wow. You're Remoraid has terrible Defense. Scott: Ugggg..... Return Remoraid! Scott returns Remoraid to its ball. Jill: Sorry about that. Scott: It's okay. Jill: So..... Can we chill at the beach now? Scott: Sure. The scene changes to Butch and Cassidy. Butch: We need to return to headquarters. Cassidy: Yes. We have the information that Giovanni needed. Butch: We hafta be stealthy though. We can't risk getting caught again. Cassidy Yeah. And we barely got our Pokemon back. If we had lost our Pokemon then Giovanni would fire us! Butch: Let's go! Category:Episodes